


Slow Build

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen always knows what Jared needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Build

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**girlmostlikely**](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/profile)'s [porn meme](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/164182.html) on the prompt "teasing/delayed orgasm" and originally posted [here](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/164182.html?thread=3868758#t3868758). Thanks to my girls for reading this over, especially [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile) and [**alazysod**](http://alazysod.livejournal.com/profile). ♥

Jensen's got Jared naked, strung out, and quivering under him on the bed, big hands gripping the slats of the headboard, dark eyes fixated on the spot where Jensen's finger disappears inside his own ass. Jensen groans a little for show and adds another slick finger, stretching himself wide open. Jared's thighs are taut beneath his, every muscle in him straining for release, but Jensen won't let him come, not yet. He's been teasing Jared all damn day on set, murmuring in Jared's ear exactly what he was gonna do to him the second they were home and moving away with a smirk whenever Jared tried to touch him.

_Gonna make you beg for it,_ he said, pressing his thumb against Jared's lower lip, letting Jared rock against his thigh. _Gonna suck you and ride you until you don't even know which way is up anymore, and you're not gonna come until I say so. You want that?_

Jensen reaches his free hand up to tweak his nipples, then deliberately runs it down his body so his knuckles just barely brush against his dick. Even that touch is enough to make him shudder—he needs this almost as badly as Jared does—and he can see Jared's hands flexing impatiently as he watches. He hasn't let go since Jensen pushed him down and wrapped his hands around the slats, and somehow that's one of the hottest things about this.

"Feels so damn good," Jensen pants. He crooks his fingers and lets out a moan when he hits that spot inside of him just right. "Fuck, can't wait to get your cock inside me, so damn big and gorgeous."

Jared groans and screws his eyes shut. "More," he manages to say.

"Want you to watch," Jensen says, and Jared opens his eyes again. "Want you to see me taking it, see how much I fuckin' love the way you split me open." He rocks back on his own hand, finding just the right angle, feeling the familiar burn and slide as he adds a third finger. "Oh, fuck, Jay..."

"Hurry." Jared's voice is strained and broken. "Seeing you like that, don't know how much longer I can—"

Jensen wraps a hand around the base of Jared's dick and squeezes hard. "You can. You're not coming until you're balls deep in my pretty little ass, got it?"

Jared nods shakily. "Just—please—"

"Yeah," Jensen says, and then he slides his fingers out and shifts up to straddle Jared's hips, takes him to the hilt in one slow, fluid motion. Even with all the prep, it burns a little. Jared's hands come down and dig into Jensen's hips, holding him steady as he adjusts. "'M good. Oh, fuck, c'mon, _move_."

They move together, Jared thrusting up deep and Jensen grinding down on him, swiveling his hips and fucking himself on Jared's cock. Jensen leans forward and captures Jared's lower lip between his teeth, slow and dirty. "You're gonna kill me," Jared moans when they pull apart. "Like, seriously kill me."

"Stop—talking—" Jensen's so close, so fucking close, and Jared's hitting him just right, making pleasure shoot up his spine and build behind his balls. He comes with a groan, letting fly all over Jared's stomach and chest. "Oh, fuck."

Jared honest to god _whines_ when Jensen goes slack on top of him, and Jensen obligingly shifts them around so he's on forearms and knees, ass on full display. He feels Jared thrust into him with desperate, abortive strokes and knows there's no way he'll last much longer.

"Come on, take me, come inside me," Jensen grunts. "I want you to, please—"

"Fuck, fuck, _Jensen_." Jared lets out a howl and arches his back and comes and _comes_, clawing at the sheets and squeezing Jensen's hip hard enough to leave fresh bruises there. Jensen just takes it, gives Jared what he needs, loves every damn second of it.


End file.
